everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot, One Kill (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene Captain MacMillan and "Leftenant" Price wait on the top floor of the hotel. The clock shows time passing by. "One Shot, One Kill" occurs three days after "All Ghillied Up." Pripryat, Ukraine Captain MacMillan and "Leftenant" Price are positioned on the top floor of a hotel across the target area. Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area. Price mans the M82 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. He looks through the scope and zooms into the target area where Ultranationalists have gathered. Cpt. MacMillan: The wind's gettin' a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call. Remember what I've taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll also have to take the Coriolis Effect into account. Imran Zakhaev is seen coming out of a vehicle with a briefcase filled with gold. Cpt. MacMillan: Ok... I think I see him. Wait for my mark. Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Imran Zakhaev. Steady...keep an eye on that flag. Watch for any change in wind speed and direction. Zakhaev is seen making a deal with the soldiers, wanting stashes of weapons and nuclear material for the gold. The player can see the flag waving left and right with the wind, which he can use if he decides to take the shot early by applying the Coriolis Effect to take out Zakhaev. If the player decides to wait, a helicopter will fly in front of him. Cpt. MacMillan: Ach, where did he come from? Patience laddie... Wait for a clear shot... The helicopter flies away. Price continues to aim at Zakhaev. Zakhaev can be seen talking with his dealers, he raises his arms in frustration as if there was something wrong with the deal. The flag can be seen gradually becoming still as the wind settles, making it easier for the player to take the shot. If the player waits long enough... Cpt. MacMillan: It's now or never, take the shot! Price fires the rifle, the bullet shreds off Zakhaev's left arm. Cpt. MacMillan: Target is down! Nice shot, Leftenant. (or) Nice shot. I think you blew arm off. Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest. (or) Target down. I think I saw his arm fly off. Nice work Leftenant. We got him. A helicopter appears. Cpt. MacMillan: Shit... they're onto us! Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time! Price fires at the helicopter, killing the pilot, and it goes down in flames. Cpt. MacMillan: Great shot Leftenant! Now let's go! They'll be searching for us! It's time to move! We'll have to take the shortcut! Follow me lead! MacMillan and Price rappel out of the hotel as a second helicopter fires and blows up the top floor. Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price, follow me! Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha-Six! We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Four! Big Bird: Alpha-Six, Big Bird is en route. ETA - 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out. MacMillan and Price encounter enemy troops and they engage. If the player fights for too long... Cpt. MacMillan: Forget these guys, we're going to get left behind! Let's get to the extraction point! We've got to reach the extraction point before we run out of time! Keep moving! Go! They pass the enemy and run towards an apartment. Cpt. MacMillan: We'll lose 'em in that apartment! Come on! They go through the apartment. Enemy troops are seen outside. Cpt. MacMillan: Standby...! Quick, plant a claymore by the door up ahead! Price plants a claymore by the door. An enemy walks by and is killed by the explosion. MacMillan and Price come out into a grassy ally, enemy troops come out of the apartment across them. Cpt. MacMillan: More behind us! A helicopter appears. Cpt. MacMillan: Incoming helicopter! Snipe the bastard! Price, shoot the helicopter! We'll take it down together! They shoot the helicopter and damage its rotors, it starts to spin around. Cpt. MacMillan: Gooodnight ya bastard... The helicopter hits the apartment, firing its missiles, and crashes towards MacMillan. Cpt. MacMillan: Ahhh...crap! (fuck!) - Run! MacMillan runs but falls to the ground, injuring his leg. The helicopter crashes and stops just inches away from him. Cpt. MacMillan: Bloody hell I can't move! (or) Bollocks! My leg's all messed up! I can't move! Sorry mate, you're gonna have to carry me! If we run into trouble, you'll have to find a good spot to put me down so I can cover you. The extraction point is to the southwest. We can still make it if we hurry. Price helps up MacMillan and begins to carry him towards the extraction point. MacMillan would say the following lines as the player helps him up or carries him. Cpt. MacMillan: Easy does it...; Careful...; Easy now... Enemies appear ahead of them. Cpt. MacMillan: Hostiles closing from the west. Enemies closing in. Put me in a good spot where I can cover you. Movement. Northeast. They eliminate enemy troops, Price continues to carry MacMillan towards the extraction point. Cpt. MacMillan: It's time to move, give me a lift.' '''Targets southeast. Contact southwest. Hostiles closing in from the west. More coming from the north. ''If the player goes too far away from MacMillan... Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price! Don't get too far ahead. Price helps up MacMillan and heads towards an apartment. Cpt. MacMillan: Head for that apartment, we'll try to lose 'em in there. They reach the second floor of the apartment. Price puts down MacMillan to clear out the rooms of enemy troops and dogs. If the rooms are not completely clear... Cpt. MacMillan: Wait. Make sure these rooms are clear first. Price clears the second floor. Cpt. MacMillan: Looks like we're in the clear, we should get moving. Price carries MacMillan out of the apartment and continues towards the extraction point. A Russian loudspeaker can be heard from a distance in the background. Cpt. MacMillan: We're almost there. The extraction point is on the other side of that building. Price and MacMillan come to the Pripyat Ferris Wheel at the Palace of Culture. Big Bird: Alpha-Six, this is Big Bird. Standing by for your signal, over. Cpt. MacMillan: Our helicopter is standing by at a safe distance. Put me down behind the Ferris wheel where I can provide sniper support.' '''A bit farther to the north... This'll be fine. ''Price puts down MacMillan at a spot of grass behind the Ferris wheel. Cpt. MacMillan: Take the rest of my claymores, now is the time to use them. (or) And if you have any claymores left, now is the time to use them. The enemy is bound to enter this area, so find a good sniping position. I'll signal the helicopter in thirty seconds. Price plants claymores all around the area. Cpt. MacMillan: Find a good spot to snipe from and go prone. Price prones in a sniping position. Cpt. MacMillan: Alright lad, I've activated the beacon. Good luck. Big Bird: Alpha-Six. We have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Big Bird out. Enemies enter the area. Cpt. MacMillan: Tangos in sight. Let them get closer. Standby to engage... Open fire. They begin to snipe out enemy troops trying to enter the area. The claymores explode as they walk past them. Cpt. MacMillan: Watch out! Pay attention! Helicopters arrive and drop more troops. Cpt. MacMillan: Enemy choppers inbound! More reinforcements enter the area. Cpt. MacMillan: Big Bird we are heavily outnumbered, where are you? Big Bird: Copy that Alpha, we'll be there ASAP. Hold tight. They hold off for a total of a staggering four minutes. Big Bird finally arrives. Big Bird: Alpha Team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over. Price carries MacMillan to the helicopter supported by SAS troops. They evacuate out of Pripryat.